Completion
by Twinss R
Summary: Gokudera and Tsuna get to spend some time together in Tsuna's room. This story is linked to my An Ominous Love fanfiction. If you haven't read it then this will make no sense to you!


**A/N:** THIS STORY IS LINKED TO MY An Ominous Love FANFICTION! If you read this one without reading the other first, then **it will make no sense to you!** If you want to read the other story just go to my profile, find it and start reading. ^^

* * *

><p>"Three hours?"<p>

The brunette exclaimed surprised.

"Ah Sawada-san! He'll be away for three whole hours!"

The Italian boy beamed happily while entering Tsuna's room.

"But what if he comes earlier?"

Sudden terror overwhelmed the Sky Guardian as he watched the other closing the door behind him.

"He won't Sawada-san, don't worry! When Hibari talks with the teachers it's always for three hours."

_'Ah, Gokudera-kun has noted that?'_

A slight dissatisfaction clouded Tsuna's mind but it soon disappeared as his lover softly wrapped his arms around his body.

"We have three whole hours to ourselves Sawada-san..."

Gokudera whispered and gently kissed his boss's lips.

"You're right Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette smiled quietly and returned the kiss with a soft peck on the other's neck.

The two flushed boys entered deeper in the room and finally sat on the bed, both wondering of what the other had in mind at that moment. A few silent seconds passed by and the smoke bomber approached indiscreetly his lover only to embrace him tightly with no misgivings and hesitation.

"I missed you..."

He whispered next to Tsuna's ear and the second could feel Gokudera's breath caressing his face, as he turned his head in order to gaze into his eyes.

"I missed you too Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette uttered shily, wrapped his arms around his Guardian's sides and let his head fall on the second's shoulder, being engulfed by his odour.

The sweet anticipated silence that followed made both lovers reflect on how lucky they were that they had each other... They started thinking of how their coming together hadn't really eliminated their fears or worries (in fact it had even managed to add some more) but it had presented them with a certain sentiment that was much more powerful and meaningful than all their worries together; an emotion they'd never imagine could exist... Completion.

While Tsuna was silently remembering the first time Gokudera confessed to him a few days ago, the second was gently petting the Vongola boss's hair, passing his fingers through his brown tufts and softly caressing the lobe of his ear.

"Your hair's so fluffy Sawada-san...!"

Tsuna giggled at his comment.

"And your hair's too silver Gokudera-kun!"

He said in return without changing his body position.

"Do you dislike it?"

The Storm Guardian asked concerned, bewildering the other.

"Why would I dislike it?"

The brunette wondered out loud, raised his head and kissed Gokudera's lips.

"There's nothing I dislike about you Gokudera-kun..."

He continued, thinking that this was actually a lie as Tsuna detested his introversion and his tendency to keep important and painful secrets as to not hurt his feelings.

"There's nothing I dislike about you either Sawada-san."

The smoke bomber said softly and gently pushed his lover to lie on the bed while he had connected his lips with Tsuna's.

Their kiss deepened as the two Guardians lied down, one on top of the other, trying to offer through their tongues some of their love's magical bliss. The Vongola boss had closed tightly his eyes, feeling with all his might the other's ecstasy while Gokudera had slightly opened his eyes, desiring to gaze at his fragile lover's face as they were sharing this common redemption of Eros.

Minutes passed by and their passionate kisses had left them breathless, yet none of them seemed to be enough to satisfy their hunger for attachment that they were so cravingly asking from each other. Suddenly the smoke bomber broke their lips' connection only to start nibbling on Tsuna's neck. The young boy was taken by surprise but didn't resist, longing like crazy his lover's touch, desiderating this lascivious sensation of the second's entranced tenderness.

As the Storm Guardian started heading lower and slowly lifted Tsuna's shirt, the brunette was cleverly promoting the other's actions by rhythmically moving his thighs and provocatively rubbing his member on Gokudera's erection. The Italian boy, encouraged by his boss's movement, began sliding his tongue on his lover's naked belly and then lowered his head even more, wanting to satisfy him to the maximum.

The moment the smoke bomber landed his wet open mouth on Tsuna's bulge, a soft moan escaped from the second's lips and an adorable (according to Gokudera) jerk that indicated how stimulated he was. The silver haired boy continued his teasing on the Sky Guardian's member without taking his pants off and the Vongola boss, unable to restrain himself for much longer, started unbuckling his belt but suddenly stopped and gazed at Gokudera's disconcerted face.

"Wuaaah, I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, I thought- !"

He tried to fasten his belt regretful.

"N-no, it's okay Sawada-san! I just thought you'd want to take things slowly... Um..."

The smoke bomber suspended Tsuna's action and for a moment an uncomfortable silence took over.

"I'll do it then Sawada-san...!"

Gokudera finally said and as he continued the unbuckling of his lover's belt and jeans, the Sky Guardian covered his face with his forearms, feeling embarrassed for acting so recklessly.

However, Tsuna had no reason to feel bad about what happened since Gokudera had overstimulated him and it was completely normal to want to remove his pants under the circumstances. Either way, the brunette didn't have much time to think about it as his manhood had already popped out and without further delay the Italian boy circled his lips around it.

"Ah!"

The Vongola boss couldn't keep silent and along with his moan, his whole body shivered, sensing the caused pleasure revibrating throughout his entire being.

Tsuna's hands automatically landed on Gokudera's hair, pulling some of the silver tufts while the second was moving his head back and forth, sucking the brunette's cock, hoping to engulf his lover in satisfaction and pleasure.

"G... Gokudera-kun..."

The Sky Guardian managed to spell as his panting had overpowered his voice.

"I... I'm going to- !"

The brunette didn't manage to complete his warning and his body jolted with force as his ejaculation filled the unprepared Italian boy's mouth, who refused to release the other's member until no more sperm could come out of his cock. However, Tsuna (who didn't actually want to foul his lover) was overwhelmed by the stimulation which clouded his mind and he forcefully pushed Gokudera's face even more onto his dick with result the second coughing as his boss's manhood had reached his windpipe.

"I... I'm sor... ry...!"

The Vongola boss managed to say while panting but as he hadn't finished (and without realizing it) he was still forcing Gokudera to stay in that uncomfortable body position since his hands continued on putting pressure on his head.

Suddenly the brunette felt a painful pinch on his thigh and his hands were moved upwards to the unexpected pain, resulting in the release of the tortured Storm Guardian, who raised his head immediately and continued coughing embarrassed. Tsuna, who had completely finished with his ejaculation, looked surprised at the other.

"G... Gokudera-kun?"

He said timidly, realizing that the pinch was caused by Gokudera who was being literally chocked by his semen.

"A-ah, I'm terribly sorry Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna shouted concerned and the Italian boy, who managed to catch his breath, smiled at his reaction.

"It's okay Sawada-san. Don't worry about it."

His voice sounded lower than before as he was trying to restrain himself from coughing again.

"I... It just felt really good and I couldn't..."

The brunette stopped his words and lowered his gaze, grasping how shameful his words were.

"I understand Sawada-san. You should really not worry about it."

Gokudera tried to ease his mind and cleared his throat.

"D... Do you have a tissue?"

He continued, making Tsuna raise his eyes and gaze at his lover's face whose chin and lips had been covered with his sperm.

"H-hm... J-just a second Gokudera-kun..."

The young boy said in undertones as he took a box with tissues out of the bedside table.

"Here..."

He spelled and watched at his classmate trying to clean himself.

"I... I'm really sorry Gokudera-kun..."

The Sky Guardian took out some tissues as well and helped the other wipe it all out.

"I said it's okay Sawada-san. You don't have to apologize that much."

"Hm, look who's talking..."

Tsuna's comment made him chuckle. It was as if their personalities had switched places.

"I'm... happy that you felt good Sawada-san..."

Gokudera uttered embarrassed and the brunette blushed at his statement.

After a few silent seconds the smoke bomber gathered all the dirty tissues in his hands and after giving a quick but meaningful peck on his boss's lips, he headed towards the bathroom in order to throw them in the wastebasket. The flushed teen stayed quiet as he heard the water falling from the washbasin and as he lowered his gaze, he realized that his member was still visible and hurriedly placed it back in his jeans.

_'I can't believe we just did that...'_

Tsuna thought that this was actually a big step in their relationship and happily smiled at this achievement.

"Why are you smiling Sawada-san?"

Gokudera's unexpected voice made the young boy jolt.

"N-nothing Gokudera-kun..."

He stuttered as he avoided his gaze, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Now that I'm all clean, can I kiss you some more?"

The Storm Guardian playfully asked and sat on the bed next to his lover who was giggling at his foolish question.

"Don't ask that!"

The brunette responded with a smile and let the other kiss him deeply while their hands were firmly holding each other's.

"I love you Sawada-san..."

The smoke bomber said as he broke their kiss and stared into Tsuna's eyes.

"I love you too Gokudera-kun..."

The Vongola boss uttered, his cheeks being feverish from the other's intense gaze.

"You're really beautiful..."

Gokudera continued forcing the Sky Guardian to lower his head, embarrassed.

"I-it's because you're not wearing your glasses Gokudera-kun..."

His statement made the Italian boy chuckle.

"No Sawada-san... I don't need glasses to see that."

He responded and softly kissed the brunette's cheek.

Tsuna stayed still while his lover prolonged the duration of his pecks and with silent sounds he slid his lips from the first's cheek on his ear lobe. Gokudera was gently caressing his classmate's face while slowly nibbling his boss's ear. The Sky Guardian's body was receiving vibrant shivers at this sensation and was afraid that his trembling legs would be perceivable by the other.

"Gokudera-kun...?"

The silver haired boy suspended his action as Tsuna mildly pushed him away.

"I... I'd like to make you feel good too..."

He continued and Gokudera's face reddened at these words.

"Y-you..."

The smoke bomber suddenly stopped, feeling a weird numb sensation on his tongue.

"Gokudera-kun?"

The Vongola boss spelled worriedly and the other student looked at him perplexed.

_'What the hell is that?'_

He wondered, feeling this sensation even stronger in his mouth.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna asked with more passion, troubled by his lover's annoyed expression.

"W-wait Sawada-san...!"

The Italian boy hurriedly ran into the bathroom, opened the faucet of the handbasin and tried to remove that horrible taste from his mouth but it just got more intense.

Suddenly the Storm Guardian was overwhelmed by an intense vertigo and closed tightly his eyes in order to clear his mind, yet when he opened them he could no longer see Tsuna's room. Instead a really disturbed and rather anxious Hibari made his appearance above his head, making him realize that all these sweet moments with Tsuna were just a really _really_ good dream.

_'And just when he was about to make me feel good...'_

"If your face has to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes, then at least smile."

Gokudera uttered irritated and then closed his eyes again, wishing to continue the fairy tale of his dream.

"Wake up. In two hours we'll be going to a club."

His roommate spelled while heading towards the bathroom.

"Hm okay... oka..."

The smoke bomber lifelessly uttered and then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Such small fingers!"<em>

A sweet melody filled the Italian boy's subconsciousness and an unexpected euphoria engulfed his whole being.

_"You are so talented!"_

As if the feminine voice was trying to keep attached to Gokudera's memory, the words echoed like a broken record in his mind.

_"You'll become a great pianist...!"_

She kept on praising him while the soft piano music had surrounded the darkness the Storm Guardian was seeing.

"Will you teach me this song?"

The music suddenly stopped and the smoke bomber's heart skipped a beat at the sound of that childish voice. He realized what it was... He knew where he was...

Shortly some music sheets made their appearance as he was holding them tightly in his tiny hands. These written notes he had almost forgotten unfolded themselves on the papers and the sight of the piano his father owned was lying in front of him. The young boy was back in Italy, learning how to play his favorite instrument.

_"Of course I'll teach you this song. I promise to you I'll teach you all the songs that exist!"_

Gokudera opened his mouth bewildered by that statement. When would he be able to learn that many songs?

"Then we have to hurry up!"

He shouted enthusiastically and tried to comfort himself on the piano bench but his legs were so short that his teacher had to help him by lifting him a bit higher on the seat.

Before the Storm Guardian started playing he turned his head around and gazed at the woman that was trying to hide her giggle. Gokudera frowned, feeling like she was making fun of him.

"Why are you laughing?"

He whined but the teacher stayed speechless and gave him a gentle peck on his forehead.

_"I'm happy that you're excited."_

The smoke bomber smiled relieved that he wasn't being mocked and for some unknown reason he reckoned how his teacher's voice sounded like a piano song on its own... As if someone had left it unfinished and this song was destined to be forever broken, the woman's voice always sounded incomplete.

"Are you not excited?"

The Italian boy thought that maybe his teacher wasn't as happy as he was.

_"Oh, I am really excited! I can't wait to teach you all these songs that await for us!"_

The woman smiled to him; a smile as incomplete as her voice.

"Then why are you sad?"

Gokudera asked and felt his eyes suddenly becoming watery. Why was _he_ sad? Why did he want to cry? Was it because of the melancholy that his teacher's aura emitted? Was it because he liked her that much that he didn't want her to be unhappy? Was it because he was feeling such a strong bond with her in a degree that not even his father's wife could offer him? What was it...?

_"I'm not sad! Why would a smart boy like you think that I'm sad? Don't cry..."_

Two loving arms were wrapped around his small body and as the kind woman softly pulled the young child in her embrace, the second was easily surrounded by her odour and tender touch.

The Italian boy was never touched that way before in his life. Not by his father, not by his mother, not even by his own sister. No one had managed to make him feel such a strong, yet suffocated emotion which at that instant had overwhelmed his heart and mind. No one until that moment had managed to touch his soul... He didn't really know how this woman had made him feel so unique, or how she could even produce this powerful emotion but Gokudera didn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever... Her embrace was the warmest place in which he had ever been in his life. Her touch was the most soothing treatment he had ever received in his few years of existence. It was so peculiar... As if this woman was everything the young child needed in his life... The Storm Guardian finally remembered why the music notes had been forgotten.

_"My Hayato, you're such a good boy... Good boys shouldn't cry."_

Her pacific voice seemed blur to the Italian boy's ears.

_"Don't ever stop playing the piano..."_

Was this a goodbye?

_"And don't ever forget how beautiful your heart is..."_

She quietly placed her palm on his chest and Gokudera could feel it breaking apart.

"Wait... Don't go!"

"Wake up."

All of a sudden the smoke bomber's whole being was shaken up and as he was abruptly awakened he gazed at his half-naked with foams roommate.

"Open the d-ah!"

Hibari suddenly moaned as a part of the foams on his hair had slipped down and had entered his eye. Gokudera was looking in a daze at the other's desperate attempt of removing the soap and without giving it any consideration the younger student finally helped the Cloud Guardian to get rid of that itching sensation.

Things moved fast and before he had realized it, the smoke bomber opened the door only to see his forbidden lover, be forced to tell him to leave and then enter the bathroom in order to get ready for the club. The untamed boy who was always helplessly trying to find a purpose in life was unable to remember that sweet dream that had changed the course of his pathway. Those tender hands that held him for such little time, this mellifluous voice that spelled for him the answers of his existence, these warm eyes that never left his side... The young child that was able to understand more than most kids could, was forgotten, along with the kind-hearted innocence that surrounded him... Along with the merciful notes that engulfed his days... Along with the woman who gave up her future for his sake... Everything was nothing but a blur image that Gokudera was intensely chasing after. Words, movements, sounds... Everything was falling apart, but most of it was being replaced.

The Italian boy smiled carefree while holding his lover's hand, feeling like he was living in the sweetest dream he could ever have. Feeling like this is all he ever wanted... All he ever needed... Completion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews will be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
